NJR: Vendettas
|contestants= 20 |episodes= 11 |format= The Challenge: Vendettas |location= Marbella, Spain |seasonrun= March 15, 2018 – May 5, 2018 |previousseason= |nextseason= }} Vendettas is the first season of the NJ Reality mixed reality series, which premiered on March 15, 2018, and concluded with the final challenge on May 5, 2018. It is a format adaptation of MTV's The Challenge: Vendettas, where players square off each round to gain safety and power. They must maintain their social status to avoid being voted into The Ring for potential elimination, all while pursuing newly created vendettas against their competition. Who will have what it takes to overcome this new challenge? Production The NJ Reality mixed reality series was announced on February 20, 2018, whilst Vendettas was then revealed as the name of the first season on February 24, 2018, confirmed to be a format adaptation of The Challenge: Vendettas. Applications opened on February 25, 2018, closing two weeks later on March 11. As the series debut season, anyone was eligible to apply with no restrictions. The full cast of twenty was announced on March 13, 2018, two days before the season premiere on March 15. This season was produced and hosted by . Format Each round, the contestants are faced with a group challenge for safety, competing as individuals, in pairs, or in teams. For pair challenges, names are drawn out of a bag to designate captains, who immediately select someone to be their partner when their name is drawn. For team challenges, names are drawn out of a bag to determine the teams. After each challenge, the winning players are safe from elimination, with the top three players overall forming “The Troika”, who will each vote two of the losing players into “The Inquisition” in a publicly-revealed vote. Once the players for the Inquisition are revealed, all remaining players not in the Troika or the Inquisition will vote for one member of the Inquisition to be sent into “The Ring” (the elimination challenge), in another publicly-revealed vote, where the two highest vote getters will be sent in. The two players sent into the Ring then square off in a head-to-head elimination duel, with the winner staying in the game, and the loser out for good. The winner of the elimination also earns a “grenade”, which can be used against any other player in the next group challenge. This continues until only a small number of players remain, who then go head-to-head in a final challenge to determine the winner of the season. Final Results Cast } | nowrap | Christian B. | | 20, Editor Dallas, TX NJR: Vendettas | | Winner Won Final Challenge Episode 11 |- | | nowrap | Chili L. | | 18, Student Queensland, AUS NJR: Vendettas | | Runner-Up Lost Final Challenge Episode 11 |- | | nowrap | Chloe D. | | 19, Law Student France | | Third Place Lost Final Challenge Episode 11 |- | | nowrap | Meli S. | | 21, Tourism Student Toronto, CAN | | 4th Place Evacuated Episode 11 |- | | nowrap | Anthony C. | | 17, Waiter Orlando, FL | | 5th Place Lost Purge Challenge Episode 11 |- | | nowrap | Jake S. | | 18, Party Host Illinois, USA | | 6th Place Lost Ring to Anthony Episode 10 |- | | nowrap | Nolan K. | | 16, Pizza Guy Michigan, USA | | 7th Place Lost Ring to Jake Episode 9 |- | | nowrap | Nels S. | | 34, Cashier Minneapolis, MN | | 8th Place Lost Ring to Meli Episode 8 |- | | nowrap | Jabbar L. | | 23, Unemployed Mississippi, USA NJR: Vendettas | | 9th Place Lost Ring to Jake Episode 7 |- | | nowrap | Logan H. | | 18, Student Indiana, USA NJR: Vendettas | | 10th Place Lost Ring to Meli Episode 6 |- | | nowrap | Hufus D. | | 20, Medical Student Brazil | | 11th Place Lost Ring to Jabbar Episode 5 |- | | nowrap | Ryan B. | | 21, Nurse Aide Kentucky, USA | | 12th Place Quit Episode 5 |- | | nowrap | Nikolas W. | | 19, Teacher Jacksonville, FL | | 13th Place Lost Ring to Hufus Episode 4 |- | | nowrap | Brady S. | | 15, Student Agawam, MA | | 14th Place Lost Ring to Ryan Episode 4 |- | | nowrap | Alan D. | | 19, Student Glasgow, Scotland | | 15th Place Lost Ring to Nikolas Episode 3 |- | | nowrap | Brian H. | | 18, Student Pennsylvania, USA NJR: Vendettas | | 16th Place Lost Ring to Anthony Episode 2 |- | | nowrap | Lorenzo R. | | 20, Economist Atlanta, GA | | 17th Place Lost Ring to Nolan Episode 1 |- | | nowrap | Kyle R. | | 23, Computer Programmer Texas, USA NJR: Vendettas | | 18th Place Lost Purge Challenge Episode 1 |- | | nowrap | Adam D. | | 16, Actor Massachusetts, USA | | 19th Place Lost Purge Challenge Episode 1 |- | | nowrap | Harry W. | | 16, Talent Agent Pennsylvania, USA | | 20th Place Quit Episode 1 |} Game Summary Elimination Chart Episode Progress ;Key : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the challenge and was part of The Troika. : The contestant won the challenge, but did not make it into The Troika. : The contestant was nominated for The Inquisition, but was not voted into The Ring. : The contestant won in The Ring. : The contestant lost in The Ring and was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated at the challenge without competing in The Ring. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to inactivity. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. Voting History * Normal votes cast for the Ring are black in color, whilst nominations made by the Troika are highlighted in blue. Troika nominations for the Ring do not count in the official vote tally. Grenades Types of challenges *'Underline' indicates team captains Team challenges *Episodes: 3, 5 & 7 | |} |} Pair challenges *Episodes: 2, 6 & 8 | | |} Individual challenges *Episodes: 1, 4, 9, 10 & 11 **'Episode 1': "Right to Stay" **'Episode 4': "Karmageddon" **'Episode 9': "Thesaurians" **'Episode 10': Morph Mania **'Episode 11': "Prove It" Category:Seasons